


where did that door come from?

by lauravo



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Parallel Universes, Universe Traveling, Wormhole, is that the right term?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauravo/pseuds/lauravo
Summary: Imagine you find and open a random door in your house you’ve never seen before and then suddenly you wake up in a universe where everything’s just slightly different...





	where did that door come from?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt my ela teacher gave us, “Weird. How did I not see that door before? This is crazy. I reached for the knob—”  
> This was supposed to be a one class thing but I have a lot of ideas for this prompt so I’m gonna continue it here!

Weird. How did I not see that door before? This is crazy. I reached for the knob and twisted it. As the door creaked open all I could see was darkness. 

“This is so strange,” I mumbled to myself.

I took out my phone and turned the flashlight on. I shined the light towards the darkness. It was just a plain old closet. Nothing special. I tilted my phone upwards and saw there was a light. I took a step in to pull the string the light was attached to. I looked around the small, dimly lit room. My head almost bumped into the ceiling it was so low.

There were shelves lining one of the walls. On the highest shelf were two cardboard boxes. I reached up to grab one when I suddenly heard a low whirring sound. I turned around to look at the opposite, paint chipped, wall. There was a blinding circle of light that was growing bigger by the second. The whirring was getting louder. I spun around on one foot towards the door and tried to take a step out of it, but it slammed shut. I looked back at the bright light. It was spreading towards the middle of the room to me. The closet was growing smaller and smaller. I backed up as far as I could against the shelves. 

It was closer. I considered screaming for help but I knew no one was home and the whirring was too loud anyway. 

The brightness was reaching towards me, and when it touched me I was suddenly swallowed into darkness...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope whoever reads this likes it. This chapter is so short and I can’t tell you when the next will be coming out, but I’m really enjoying writing this!


End file.
